Labrador/Relationships
Labrador, born Ilyusha Krat, is one of the main characters of the 07-ghost manga and anime series. He serves as a Bishop of the Barsburg Church located in District 7, and his job there is to protect the citizens by removing Verloren's messengers, the Kor. Labrador is seen spending most of his time in the gardens of the Church where he takes care of and converses with the plants there and makes them into herbal remedies. He is also able to manipulate them using his healing Zaiphon, meaning he is able to weaponize them. The manga later reveals that he was originally born into the Krat Family, being a descendant of the ghost Profe, and after he died began serving as one of the Seven Ghosts. Labrador is the Ghost known as Profe, the one that is able to see one's future. In the final manga chapter, he became an ordinary human and lost his Ghost powers. Relationships Peers Castor Labrador is shown interacting with Castor the most out of the Bishops and the two are often found together. Castor trusts Labrador greatly and always takes his premonitions very seriously. Castor and Labrador share a love for the Church cuisine, and both enjoy winding up Frau. He and Castor sometimes undermine Frau's intelligence for the fun of it. Castor has also admitted that he liked Labrador for his naivety. Castor worried about Labrador's health and warning him against sleeping outdoors. Both will not hesitate to risk their own lives to protect each other as shown when Castor going as far as taking a would-be fatal attack meant for Labrador. Labrador has tended to Castor's wounds on numerous occasions. While infiltrating Princess Ouka's birthday party, Labrador posed as Castor's wife. Frau Labrador and Frau are shown interacting little but they seem to get along relatively well, Frau comforting Labrador when he was worried on one occasion. Labrador also stated of Frau (Vol 01, Chap 001, Page 42) that "only fools and crazies like high places" when Frau refused to take the safer path back saying he was a man of thrills and the dangerous path was his road. After foreseeing Teito's future, Labrador advised Frau to "never let go of Teito's hand" with an uncharacteristically serious expression. During the Hawkzile Race, Labrador assisted Frau and Teito. Lance Of all the Bishops, Labrador is the one who interacts with Lance the most and is the most friendly towards him, with Hakuren Oak remarking that they look like good friends. Lance is always very polite and respectful to Labrador, calling him: 'Lab-shishou' (literally, 'Master/Instructor Lab'), and they share similar interests such as plants and drinking herbal tea. When Lance returned from his travels, Labrador greeted him warmly and expressed relief to see him as due to his abnormally long absence , he was believed dead. Lance also brought back a mountain plant as a present for Labrador , showing that he is familiar with Labrador's character and wanted to give him something he would enjoy . Labrador seemed to be the Bishop most tolerant of Lance's character, as he smiled upon hearing Lance's stories, and laughed at his "Baculus divining" instead of chastising him like Bishops Frau and Castor. Mikhail As Mikhail is biased in favour of those who possess beauty, he tends to favour Profe over the other Ghosts, as reincarnations of Profe tend to be very beautiful. Mikhail seemed to have a good relationship with the previous reincarnation of Profe , Raggs War Profe . Both Labrador and his predecessor were quite indulgent towards Mikhail . Hakuren noted that out of the three main bishops, Labrador was the best at dealing with Mikhail. In a drama CD track, Labrador was shown to be respectful towards Mikhail, calling him "Mikhail-sama''. However , Labrador was also somewhat wary of him , and makes some tea for the angel . He also attempting to convince the angel to hand over a bottle of vodka that he (Mikhail) had found in Frau's room. Landkarte ( Katsuragi ) Given that Landkarte betrayed his duties and killed Labrador's predecessor , Raggs War Profe , it is hinted that Labrador hated him . Raphael Little is known about Labrador's relationship with Raphael. Being one of the Seven Ghosts and therefore an immortal being, Labrador has known Raphael for a very long time. Apart from that, nothing else is known about their relationship. Subordinates Ouida Labrador seems fond of his apprentice, and Castor and Lance remark that their (Labrador and Ouida's) relationship is similar to a mother-son relationship. Ouida is respectful and caring towards Labrador, telling him not to sleep outdoors, making tea for him, and obediently following his instructions (e.g. preparing some light food for Kyle, Lance's apprentice, on Labrador's orders, when Kyle was unwell). In return, Labrador seems to care for Ouida as well, and acknowledges his apprentice's abilities, saying that Ouida learns fast and has been a great help. The Black Hawks As the Black Hawks are Verloren/Ayanami's followers, and, like their leader, have done bad things , it is likely that Labrador hates them . Verloren ( Ayanami ) As compared to his attitude towards Frau/Zehel and Castor/Fest, Ayanami/Verloren seems to like Labrador/Profe somewhat more, calling him 'beautiful Profe', and retreating after an attack in an attempt to capture Teito and bring him back to the military instead of harming Labrador/Profe (episode 20). In Kapitel 46 , it is shown that Ayanami/Verloren did not hesitate to attack Labrador/Profe when the latter prophesied that he (Verloren) would not be able to hold Eve in his arms again, suggesting that though Verloren may be biased in favour of Profe, this bias is still limited. As with the other Ghosts, Ayanami/Verloren wants to devour Profe so that he (Ayanami/Verloren) can regain all of his original powers. Hyuuga Labrador's relationships with Hyuuga is unclear . However , it is likely that Labrador dislike Hyuuga , as he is a member of Black Hawks and one of Ayanami's subordinates . In Kapitel 89, it was shown in a flashback of Hyuuga's that he accepted a darkness-eating flower seed from Labrador, in order to protect his 'important person', Ayanami, despite Labrador's warning that Hyuuga might be devoured as well. Kuroyuri Kuroyuri and Labrador seem to hold no respect for each other, referring to each other as 'flower guy' and 'that boy'. Labrador also once severely weakened Haruse, Kuroyuri's important person. However, Labrador advised Kuroyuri to evacuate when Pandora's Box was unsealed, implying that Labrador does not dislike Kuroyuri enough to want to see them die. Haruse It seems that Labrador dislikes Haruse, as he severely weakened Haruse with darkness-eating flowers despite his (Labrador's) usual pacifistic nature. However, when Verloren revived, Labrador did not attack Haruse, instead advising him and Kuroyuri to evacuate. Family Father Although no direct interaction has been shown between them, Labrador is implied to respect his father. After losing his Ghost powers, he returned to the Krat House and visited his father's grave. They are said to have died in similar ways. Lem and Lirin Labrador dearly loved his adoptive siblings and sacrificed his life for them. Uncle Their relationship is unclear. The two appeared to have no problem working with each other, and in a flashback of Labrador's past, he (Labrador) was shown helping his uncle. However, Labrador is apparently aware of his uncle's misdeeds, and was not shown to feel any sadness at his uncle's death. Labrador's uncle was also not shown to feel sad when his nephew died. Others Teito Klein Labrador and Teito do not interact much but have a good relationship , and Teito is respectful towards Labrador . His first conversation with Labrador was when the latter gave him the Flower of Protection, saying it will help keep him safe. Despite knowing nothing of Labrador and the flower , Teito still believed him and offered to give the flower to Mikage. When Teito broke down at Mikage's death, Teito felt comfortable enough around Labrador to reveal his feelings, despite normally keeping them to himself. When Labrador comforted him, telling him Mikage's feelings, and encouraging him to move on, Teito took his words to heart. Teito has been shown to respect Labrador, calling him "Labrador-san". Later in the series, along with Frau and Castor, Labrador defended Teito during the Hawkzile Race and, after Teito was captured, sneaked into Hohburg Fortress in an attempt to rescue Teito. When Teito uncovered the sin of the Krat House of God, Labrador as Profe personally thanked him. Labrador was one of the people who witnessed Teito depart for Seele. Hakuren Oak Labrador spends little time with Hakuren, but they get along well. He gave Hakuren a flower (Kapitel 36) as a good luck charm so that 'his journey would go smoothly and he wouldn't forget his friends'. References Category:Character subpages Category:Popular articles Category:Relationships